THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE
'|アイドルマスター シンデレラガールズ スターライトステージ}} is a spin-off rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS. It was published by Bandai Namco Entertainment and was released on September 3, 2015 on Android devices and on September 10, 2015 on iOS devices. Overview The game is based off THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS with the main gameplay being playing LIVEs, either with 3DCG or 2D Petite Cinderella . The game includes songs from the CINDERELLA MASTER series, ANIMATION PROJECT series, as well as game original songs and cover songs. Aside from playing LIVEs, there are stories, office decoration, and work. The game's development was announced during the "Dereraji A Public Recording ~Deresoni~" event on June 28, 2015, with pre-registrations starting on same day. The game released later that year with the Andriod version releasing on September 3, 2015 and the iOS version releasing later that week on September 10. The game debuted with 20 songs and 50+ idols. As of December 1, 2019, the game has exceeded 25 million downloads. On September 2, 2019, a VR app called THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT SPOT linked to the game was released. LIVE There are a total of six note types: simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, tapping and flicking a certain direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, and tapping and sliding a certain direction. The player can choose any song that they currently have unlocked. Each song has one of four attribute: Cute, Cool, Passion, and All Types. Each song also has different levels of difficulty which changes the complexity of the chart: Debut, Regular, Pro, Master, and Master+. The Master difficulty is unlocked by playing the Pro difficulty. The Master+ difficultly was limited to events, but now rotates through ALBUMS (A, B, and C) on the B-Side of the LIVE section and played using Master+ tickets. Aside from the standard LIVE, there is also GRAND LIVE and SMART LIVE. GRAND LIVE involves 15 person units, and SMART LIVE is played vertically with one hand. Office Players can decorate their own offices with furniture, accessories, wall decorations, flooring, and wallpaper. These items can purchased with the money earned through completing LIVEs, event rewards, or completing missions. The player can also earn room items through event rewards. Some of the items provide boosts such as increasing LIVE scores or improve the rewards receiving after completing a LIVE. The idols of the main unit or room unit will also be displayed in their 2D Petite Cinderella form and interact with the decorations in the room. An update released on June 27, 2016 allowed players level 50 and above to have a second room. Communication There are four types of communication that you can unlock: Main, Idol, Event, Work, and Extra. Main Communication The main communication has you work at the 346 Production as a producer for the idols. Each story is fully-voiced with each member's voice actress, and in order to unlock new chapters the player must either level up to the required level or wait for new chapters to be released. Each chapter in the main story unlocks a song. Idol Communication The idol communication features an idol's daily life, their performances, and their background and is split into Memorials and Episodes. Memorials are unlocked when an idol reaches a certain number of fans. Episodes are unlocked when the player awakens a card of the idol. Event Communication During events, a story will be released to go alongside it. The chapters are unlocked through reaching certain point requirements. If the player misses the event, they can unlock chapters by using keys. Work Communication When a player completes unit work, they will unlock a special unit communication based on the work completed. Extra Communication The extra communications are released during April Fools, during a LIVE, New Years, and collaborations. Work Idols can be send to complete work to earn experiences, money, fans, and other rewards. The player can send their idols to the five Japan regions or overseas. There are three types of work that can be done: Normal, Special, and Unit. Normal Work is available at all times, Special Work is available during events and promotions, and Unit Work is available at all times and requires specific idols. When a player completes Unit Work, they unlock a Work Communication. Events Events are held three times per month and allow players to earn limited-time cards, trophies, and other rewards. The events generally happen in this pattern: LIVE Grooves or LIVE Parades, Cinderella Caravans or LIVE Parades, and Token. Token Token events are events where players earn themed tokens from playing normal Lives. The themed tokens take the place of stamina for the event song, which is either an existing song or a new song. The player earns points from playing normal Lives and playing the event song. LIVE Grooves LIVE Grooves have three different types based off three of stat types: Vocal, Dance, and Visual. The player chooses a difficulty level and they will receive three randomized songs from one attribute, although non-attribute songs can be included. The player completes the Lives back-to-back with an applause meter recording how well they are doing based on their number of PERFECTs, GREATs, BADs, and MISSes. If the player gets the applause meter over 17, they will unlock the encore event song. Cinderella Caravan Cinderella Caravans are events where the player plays normal Lives with a chance of getting limited cards and Caravan tokens. As the event progresses, each day has a certain attribute where that if you play a song under that certain attribute, there will be an increased chance of event drop rates. LIVE Party LIVE Parties allow players to play with each other for one Live with a chance of the limited cards dropping through rewards and points earned through their ranking in the Live. The player sets up teams for each song attribute and each position has a different role for different stat bonuses: Performer (Visual), Vocalist (Vocal), Center (All), Dancer (Dance), and Leader (Life). When put into a match, the game will randomly pick what role you will represent and the idol you picked to represent that role will be used. This event was retired and was turned into a permanent game mode, allowing players to gain previous event cards. LIVE Parade LIVE Parades have players tour around Japan with their teams. The tour is broken into five areas and each area has two to three subareas with a different number of songs to play. After playing through a subarea, the player earns points and attendees. To unlock new areas for the tour, the player must reach a certain number of attendees in certain areas. Susume! Cinderella Road Susume! Cinderella Road has players progress through spaces on a map by gaining points through playing normal Lives. Players can also gain bonus points for completing specific goals, such as having a specific idol in a team, stats, star rank, or song attribute. There is also a chance to receive a random 2x point bonus. At the end of a map, a Trainer mission will start, which is needed to complete in order to progress to other maps. Unlike normal progression, the missions are cumulative and keep progress through multiple Lives. Once completed, the player can move onto the nest map and earn rewards, such as event cards, story chapters, and switching routes. Gacha The gacha is used to scout for new idols and to obtain cards using star jewels and friendship points as currency. All cards unlock memorial stories and idol episodes once a card is changed into its awakened form. SSR cards unlock special outfits that can be viewed through the 3D mode in lives. Platinum Gacha The main gacha contains the Rare, Super Rare, and Super Super Rare rarities, and it uses the star jewel currency. All cards featured and in the gacha are permanent. When using this gacha, players have three types of scouting to choose from. * One scout for 250 star jewels. * Ten scouts from 2,500 star jewels. * One scout for 60 purchased star jewels. A new Platinum Gacha appears three times a month featuring a new permanent SSR card and SR card with the featured cards having a higher appearance rate than other cards in the gacha. All permanent Platinum Gacha cards are available to scout for in Limited, Cinderella Festival, and Type Select Gacha. Limited Gacha The Limited Gachas happen at the start of every month following a theme. Each Limited Gacha has two limited SSRs, one limited SR, and one permanent SR. Sometimes Limited Gachas will reappear at the end of a month if there is no Cinderella Festival. Cinderella Festival Gacha The Cinderella Festival Gacha, often shortened to just CinFes, appears at the end of each third month in a season. During this gacha, the appearance rate of SSRs are increased from 3.0% to 6.0% and new limited SSRs are released. The cards from previous Cinderella Festivals are always included in new ones, although with a lowered appearance rate than the featured ones. Type Select The Type Select Gacha happens at the end of every month for three consecutive days with each day having a select attribute. All rarities are affected by the attribute restraint. Local Audition Local Auditions use friendship points to earn normal, rare, and super rare cards as well as trainer tickets. The appearance rates of the cards and tickets are unknown. When using this gacha, players have two types of scouting to choose from. * One scout for 200 Friendship Points * Ten scouts for 2,000 Friendship Points Characters There are a total of 190 idols available to produce in-game, with 65 being cute attributed, 65 being cool attributed, and 60 being passion attributed,. Other Loading Screens During loading screens, players will either seen a rumor or a one-frame comic. The rumors are short rumors about the idols and Chihiro Senkawa, and the one-frame comics are in the style of in-game Cinderella Girls Theater; both can be found in the Idol Topics section of the menu page. Shop In the Shop menu, players can purchase a variety of items with real money or the in-game currency. Among the menus, the player can: purchase star jewels, exchange platinum medals, exchange star pieces, increase their card limit, add and expand their dormitories, purchase dress, exchange money, increase their closet limit, recover stamina, and see how many and what kind of star jewels they have. Buy Star Jewels The player can purchase star jewels with real money. There are a total of six different amounts, and deals are run during special events and milestones. Dress Shop The player can purchase dress downloadable content with purchased Star Jewels, or download free dresses. The outfits are usually themed to an events and are limited to the idols involved in the event unit, however there are outfits which every idol can wear. Each purchase made with Star Jewels includes scouting tickets. :For simplicity, the chart will not include simple color variations based on attribute or character. Missions Produce Note Derekone Gallery Room Backgrounds Story Backgrounds External Links *THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE Official Website *THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE Official Twitter *THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE Official Nippon Columbia Page Comments and References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:2nd Vision (2015-Present)